Don't Judge A Bookworm by Their Cover
by Ruthless-Ashes
Summary: Hermione has turned into something beyond a bookworm, whose noticed? Explicit content in later chapters


--Chapter One--

She stepped out of the train with Him, slightly disgruntled. She hadn't know He was going to be Head Boy and now she had to spend almost all her time with him since she was Head Girl. 'He' was Draco Malfoy, a stupid prat in Hermione's eyes. He leered at her in the carriage, "Not too scared of me are you Granger?" He sneered at her. "This is going to be one fun year," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he looked out the window and into the starry blackness that surrounded the carriage they were riding in together. She studied his profile in the moonlight, as he had grown older time had treated him well. He had a chiseled chin, his lips soft and full, and his eyes sparkled like black coals when he looked at her. 

*

"What are you looking at Granger?" he asked her, his voice didn't contain such a steely edge as he said this. "Nothing, nothing at all," she said, looking away. They reached the castle, going inside and to their respective house tables. He gazed over at her from where he sat, surrounded by blithering idiots in his opinion. All of them talking about which girls looked most appealing to them and what not. He held his gaze on her as she tuned, their eyes locking and her looking away. 

*

The feast ended and the two were accosted by Professor McGonagall, "You two, follow me to your dormitories, Head Boy and Girl have their own common room you know." She started walking up the main staircase, twisting up into corridors and through passages, arriving in front of a picture of a little boy crying against a tree. "Pixie Wings," she said and the portrait swung open. "I'm sure you will do your Houses proud with your decisions as Heads of the School. Goodnight." with that she left them, both walking into the Common Room. Hermione took in her breath at the wondrous sight before her. 

*

The walls were painted a deep maroon and the floor was carpeted with gold colored material, like silk to the touch. A large fireplace dwarfed one side of the room with two identical gold wing backed chairs in front of it, a wooden coffee table between them. The Slytherin Coat of arms on one side of the fireplace and the Gryffindor coat of arms on the other side. The other side of the room was filled with floor to ceiling windows, now covered by the silver velvet curtains. "It's beautiful," she sighed, looking around.

*

He couldn't help but notice how wonderful she looked in the firelight, kicking himself mentally because he knew she hated him. He cursed himself for acting the way he had in the carriage, a grand way to start off the year. He watched her look around. True the room was amazing, but the girl in it made it ten times better. He tried to snap out of his daze, but couldn't. She turned to him, "What do you think?" He smiled at her, "You- I mean the room is beautiful."

*

She just stared at him, had he been about to say what she thought? Draco Malfoy saying something nice to her? What a laughable idea, as if anything nice had ever come out of his mouth since he was born. She shrugged it off and went down a hall facing the main entrance into the Common Room. He followed behind her, drooling over her like she was the first girl he had ever laid eyes upon. She opened one of the doors, looking inside, "This must be my room…" The whole room was decorated in Gryffindor colors and the king sized bed was the focal point of the room, the rest was much the same as the common room, a wall of books lined one side, the person who had decorated obviously had known what she was all about. He watched her look at the books and smile. Once a book worm always a bookworm.

*

They went across the hall opening the other door. "This must be my room," he said, smiling at the Sytherin colors and the room decorated almost the same way as the Slytherin dorms had been but with the king sized bed instead. She looked up at him, at his profile once again but in the light. He had grown a lot since their first year, his hair had changed from the white blonde to a brownish-blonde. He was as masculine as they came, packed with muscle and male ego. He was every girls' dream and she was going to live with him for the whole year. Just her and him. She cracked a smile at the thought.

*

"What's the smile for Granger? Already planning your homework routine?" he laughed at her, closing the door as they walked to the common room. "Ha ha, very funny. I'll have you know I was thinking about something other than homework" she spat at him playfully as they sat in front of the fire side by side. "Someone better inform the Daily Prophet! Hermione Granger, thinking about something other than school!" he laughed jokingly, looking at her. "I think about other things than school all the time. You don't know anything about me! For all you know I could be thinking about you!" she laughed but he didn't. "What do you mean about me?" he asked quizzically , looking at her confused, "Why would u think about me? You don't have a crush on me do you?" "Of course not you big oaf! Why on Earth would I like someone like you!?" she questioned, laughing. She blushed deeply though, enough so that he noticed, looking away as she laughed. 

*

"You like me, don't you Granger?" he asked seriously. "L-like y-you? I d-don't like y-you…" she stuttered, looking up at him sheepishly. "I knew it! You like me!!!" he smiled to himself arrogantly, puffing out his chest, "not many can resist the Malfoy charm of course. This isn't anything new to me." "Oh do shut up! Stop being an arrogant prat! You had better not tell anyone, or I'll...or I'll…" she trailed. "Or you'll what? Kiss me in my sleep?!" he erupted into gales of laughter as she stood up. "Well I don't think it's very funny!" she turned on her heel and left, slamming her bedroom door and leaving him to himself.

*

Authors note: Sorry about the lack of romance in this little bit, next time chaps! Next time! Give me lots of reviews please! Otherwise…what's the point of writing more? Cheers!


End file.
